


Closing times

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Linkin Park, Oasis - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attorney, F/M, Hidden Things, Other, Violence, former special agents, secrets and lies, security guards - Freeform, shocking confessions, the naked truth, whitehat seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Meanwhile Pam Woods and Gareth Rogers were put in separated maximun security prisons and since that day they're living an awful hell, dealing with the fact that they have to spend time in solitary; Jennifer feels guilty about what happened to them and so does Kerrilee who wants to set her friend free, will she find an easy way to do it? Also someone apart from Sara visits Pam and the girl will make a shocking confession about her life!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave (chapter 16)

 

> _My hope is blood on broken glass_  
>  _A shattered hole, a scattered past_  
>  _And I can't wake up cause the darkness won't let go_  
>  _And I can't wake up cause the darkness is taking hold_  
>  _Everything is lost_  
>  _And this nightmare's closing in_  
>  _Everything is lost_  
>  _There's a sorrow beneath my skin_  
>  _This is the end... of me_  
>  _This is the end of me_

 

 _"I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted this to happen to me"-_ thought Pam while tears are falling down from her brown eyes, the girl feels trapped in such a small solitary room where there's no light, no love, no hope, no one is around her, there are only prisoners who commit hate crimes, murder, among all horrible crimes but Pam, what has she done to be there? Speaking out is not a crime, killing people is, so why is she there? She told the truth to her lover, his wife and even Sara, she used to work for the CIA as a Private First Class Undercovered Special Agent, she basically risked her life when she went to dangerous missions as an undercover agent, then when she was given vacations, her life changed completely, unexpected things started to happen; however, the place where she used to work, the people she used to trust _(it was a few and that was all)_ turned against her and sent her to spend half of her life behind bars in a maximum security prison. Here Pam is determined to show the jury she's innocent and she doesn't deserve to be treated in such awful way. On the other hand Gareth is feeling the same as her or even worse due to his anxiety and anger issues, the way the boy feels trapped in a small room with a tiny bed and restroom, the only thing he can wait is dying little by little or pray to get some help? Will this can even help in such difficult and hard times? 

 _"I'm not sure if I can live here for the rest of my fucking life, I don't deserve it, I just need to be free like a bird, Pam deserved freedom, she's a heroine, I'm a hero, what did I do wrong? What I've done wrong? I have nothing against you guys but this is pure cowardly from you, your people, you taught me to be loyal and I've been loyal for years, I didn't do anything wrog to end up here, whyyy!!!!????"_ -thought Gareth while staring at the wall and feeling himself trapped, here he says to himself in low voice: Sometimes I feel broken inside and I don't know what to do for the rest of my miserable and fucking life, no I'm fucking not, I hope Kerr would help me this time...Suddenly Gareth hears someone coming up to his cell and says: Rogers, you have visit from your lawyer, you have five minutes to get ready scum! "ok, ok I'm coming"-replied Gareth immediately and gets out, the guard handcuffs him and call his peers to take the convicted boy to his lawyer. On his way to see his lawyer, he takes a deep breath, his heart is beating faster and faster and then when he meets his lawyer, the man in a suit says: hi Gareht, how are you? I've been making a brief evaluation about your case and you're innocent.

GARETH: I'm innocent and I don't deserve to be here, would you do something for my friend Pam Woods? 

ATTORNEY: I'll do my best to get you out of here, according to the judge there will be another day for a new trial for you and your friend Pamela Woods, mm...have you fought with someone? I see a black eye

GARETH: it's nothing *anxious* it's em...em..I...I...*nervous*

ATTORNEY: calm down, breath in and out

GARETH: *nervous* I can't stand being here anymore, I feel like I'm gonna die alone and I..I..I...

ATTORNEY: keep calm, I know this is hard for you and for everyone who loves you

GARETH: you have no idea about how I'm feeling, I know you're trying to understand but if I ever tell you my life em...

Before Gareth is able to finish his sentence, the two guards who brought him to his attorney are about to drag him back to his solitary room

ATTORNEY: just tell me something before I go

GARETH: Believe me dude, I'm innocent and I haven't done anything wrong

ATTORNEY: I know that, I'll be back tomorrow

GARETH: oh fuck, please don't go *nervous*

Here the guards drag Gareth back to his small cell, the boy feels devastated when he's thrown up as if he was a piece of garbage, a piece of shit; someone who's worthless to them but not to himself, not to his closest friends, not to anyone who loves him for who he is; as long as the boy stares at the wall, he only thinks about to die if someone doesn't set him free or even run away from that awful place forever, begin again and find out the truth about his entire life! Unfortunately to get his freedom back is a difficult task, specially if he used to be a spy during his past and present years, Gareth is about to turn 21 in a few months and he's desperate to see the light again and think that everything was such a bad dream but it isn't, Gareth is in jail for something he didn't do and so Pam who feels the same way as him and thinks the worst is yet to come for her. It's almost midnight, Pam is still lying wide awake in an uncomfortable bed thinking about the future, the one that can be full of hope but also full of disgraces. 

Life in prison is tough, is awful, people treat the wrong convicted ones as if they were monsters, in their case, espionage and surveillance were part of their lives, now the only thing that they can see is darkness, pain, suffering and a living hell. In London, Kerrilee still feels devastated about Gareth's sentence, the young woman remembers how he was busted in from of her...

 

*FLASHBACKS*

 

GARETH: Pam..Pam..Pam

PAM: what's up now? They're chasing us! *nervous* *scared* 

GARETH: have you seen Kerr? I have no idea where she is, oh fuck where is she? *desperate*

PAM: I don't know...when was the last time you saw her?

GARETH: she was following us..oh yes, she's here now

KERRILEE: guys, they're coming for you, Gareth is everything ok? *concerned*

GARETH: fuck no, we're not okay, they're gonna kill us if not

KERRILEE: Pam!?

PAM: what are you gonna do? You should help us to get outta here and stop this shit forever *worried*

KERRILEE: I'll do my best guys

PAM: I know, they're coming!!!

KERRILEE: God, they heard us...Pam, Gareth run as fast as you can I'll follow you guys

PAM: Ga, follow me my friend, we're gonna be ok

 

Meanwhile they tried harder to run away from the police, Kerr followed Gareth and Pam, the two were running as fast as they could until the police busted Gareth and Pam together, Kerrilee was the main witness of such shocking moment ever, here when she wanted to help them to escape from them, one of the cops grabbed her arm tightly and said: or you'd better go away or you'll spend the rest of your fucking day at the police station in the interrogation room 

KERRILEE: just let me go, please *concerned* please, just let me go, I'm pregnant with my second child

COP: I told you Ms to go away

KERRILEE: they're innocent, please set them free, they didn't do anything wrong

COP: sorry Ms, you'd better go home, they deserve to be in jail 

KERRILEE: you don't know anything about them *cries* ok I'm going 

COP: have a nice day Ms. whatever your surname is *nasty* 

The poor woman by hearing this only sat there, sobbed and cried in front of the crowd, she didn't even care about other people, since that day Kerr felt absolutely devastated and when Sara found out about what happened to her friends, specially to Pam, she called Jennifer and had a break down; the other woman on her side felt guilty as she could've done something to help Pam and Gareth, anyway, she couldn't do anything when it happened, she only hoped everything would be ok but would it ok after all?? 

 

****

 

These days, Kerr only thinks about making a plan to set her friend free, everything counts, everything, even though if there are obstacles between them, _"he didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, he's innocent, I don't know why he's got to be through this shit! I'm not sure if I can do something, even stealing somebody's else money or sign a petition to set him free, Pam also deserves her freedom and I deserve everything, if I could go away from home with my kids, I'd do with no regrets and leave my partner on his own, something he's gotta learn to live without me"_ \- thought Kerrilee when she finished her orange juice, minutes later she goes to the bathroom, washes her face again, brushes her hair and puts some make up on. Due to her advance pregnancy, she needs help for almost everything and it's time for her to be really careful but also think twice about the decision she's going to make. On the other hand, Jennifer feels something is burning her deep inside her soul, something that would make her heart break into million pieces, however, this isn't the only thing that has been bothering her since that awful day. _"Sometimes I just think everything is my fucking fault, I should've done something to save Pam and Gareth, this boy deserves to know the truth about his background, his roots and his life and she needs to tell me everything about her life and why she hid this from me"_ \- thought Jen while she takes a black pen and a piece of paper, she starts writing a note on it saying:

 

> _"I'll be away for a few days, don't worry about me I'll be fine, I know this may be odd but I'm not sure if this relationship can be still strong after this awful incident, mm please I want you to do something, please take care of Rosie and the pets, I know this is devastating for everyone but Pam is innocent and she doesn't deserve to spend the rest of her life in prison, please take care of your friends and I say sorry to Martin if I ever misunderstood him more than once, you and him have the most beautiful friendship, sorry if I cry but I have to go away, I'll be back soon, I bet everything will be alright, if someone ever asks about me, tell them I'm travelling due to my recent project and keep this to yourself, lies are awful and all of us deserve to know the truth. I'm not sure if we can work this out, if not emm...I think we should file for divorce, I'm really sorry but sometimes we cannot change the past but we can make a better present and future._
> 
>  
> 
> _With love,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Jennifer"_

 

Jen finishes writing and puts the paper in Dave's bag, then turns on her laptop and looks for booking a flight to the US to visit Pam and Gareth, during her research for her flight she finds a familiar name that makes her feel a bit shocked; even though she tries to ignore it at first, she clicks and starts taking brief notes such as adresses and 3 star hotels. Hours later she logs off, goes to sleep aparently peacefully and takes a deep breath, meanwhile the woman is asleep Dave has no idea someone left a note in his bag and goes to sleep a bit later; then Jennifer wakes up at 3am in the morning, dresses immediately, takes her bag and walks silently to go out of the house. _"Sometimes it's hard but it's necessary to say goodbye, at least for today, I'll be fine on my own by now"_ -she thought and closed the door carefully, then takes a taxi straight to the airport. What will she do if Pam tells her entire life? Will she see Pam in the same way the first time she met the girl by accident? At half past six in the morning, Dave wakes up and doesn't see Jennifer, he desperates and starts looking for his wife everywhere and sees a note written by her in his bag, _"what does it mean? oh fuck, not today please, not today!"_ -thought Dave whilts reading the note and feels paralized, then walks in circles and says to himself: I had no idea this is going to happen, I'm screwed! 

In prison, Pam seems to be asleep but wakes up little by little, her face is half sleepy and half awake, she sees a little light that would mean her hope to be given a second chance in life but will she get that chance? At the moment she falls asleep again, the girl hears footsteps everywhere and stays silent for a long time, then there's no light, no noise, what's really going on? Will she be visited by her beloved friend Sara or by another person? 2 hours later, Pam is totally awake and finishes reading the letter Dave sent to her, _"I think he should get over me as soon as he can, I'm not sure if he's willing to be with a convicted almost 21 year old girl who used to be a spy and then a nobody, I can't think about having a serious relationship, I only can deal with the fact that I'd better be looking for someone else, he should stay with Jennifer, anyway they look better as a couple than I could do with him, I mean I'm so fucking young and still look like a senior high school girl, up to now I know I'm innocent"_ -thought Pam. When the girl is about to break the letter into pieces, she hears a guard saying: Woods, you've got visit!

PAM: *happy* who is? Sara? Tell me it's Sara, please

GUARD: it's someone called Jennifer Sklias, do you know her? which kind of relationship?

PAM: she's a friend of mine sir

GUARD: I thought she was your mother or aunt, you've got 15 minutes Woods and then your attorney will come in two hours, get it?

PAM: got it sir, I'm on my way

On her way to face Jennifer again, well to see her and tell her the truth about her background, something that may change the relationship they built or even improve it, would Pam have enough time to make such a deep confession or shut herself and deny everything as she always does? Just in a second, the girl with orange jumpsuit who goes handcuffed by a guard, he takes them off and leaves the girl alone with her visitor. There's silence in the room for a moment, quickly Jennifer sees Pam's right eye is bruised and says: hi Pam, how are you? 

PAM: I'm fine Jennifer, what about you? I hate this place

JENNIFER: I'm not ok, I hate this place too em..what happened to your eye? *worried* 

PAM: *nervous* emm..Jenny..Jen...Jennifer I'm fine, I only had a fight with someone but I'm fine

JENNIFER: no you're not! Tell me who did this to you, please just tell me

PAM: I had a fight with another girl here, she tried to stab me while I received a letter from someone you know well

JENNIFER: Dave? *sighs*

PAM: of course it was from him and that bitch tried to kill me, she had a cutter in her damn fucking right hand, we had a fight, that bitch tried to cut me but I didn't let this happen so emm...*nervous* I punched her in her stomach, then she reacted and hit my right eye with her left hand, then I went on top of her and she rolled over me, suddenly emm..*shaky voice*..I...she tried to choke me with both of her hands in my neck, so I pretended to be almost dead and took the cutter off her hand and stab her three times in her jugular, I had blood in my hands and I felt so scared that the cops found out and took me to a psycologist but I refused

JENNIFER: *shocked* you could've died Pam, thanks God you're safe, why did you refuse?

PAM: I had to, I thought the psychologist was about to shame on me and stuff and..mm...I..I...Jen

JENNIFER: what happened? Tell me how you're feeling, please

At that moment Pam puts her sight away from her visitor, Jennifer looks at her in total disbelief and tries to understand why she behaves like this, like if she can't trust anyone here!

PAM: I think I've always wanted to tell you something and I think it's time to do it

JENNIFER: is it about the affair you had with my husband?

PAM: no, it's about myself

JENNIFER: ok, I'm all ears Pam, I hear you *determined*

PAM: well about my family, my parents were murdered when I was a teenager, she used to work for the DEA and my dad for the CIA, they were both undercovered agents, they had to deal with dangerous people, they taught me really important values like hard work, respect and discression, the last one was the most important for my family, so I knew how to hide top secret stuff on my own, I had to lie about their jobs and said that my mom was a cop and my dad a businessman when in fact I was lying, I had to do it.

JENNIFER: sorry if I interrumpt you, the voice that was found on the black box which is still in my house belongs to your mother?

PAM: *cries* yes, it was her during the last minutes of her life, then my dad's life was taken away when I turned 14; since then I've been looking for revenge, justice and anything, when I joined the CIA I knew my freedom would be literally nothing but with lots of training, physical and spyschological, I had to wake up really early, wear a uniform, a microphone in my back, then take the gun with me and practice shooting, I met Gareth there and also Ryan and Richard, before they turned against me, I fell in love with one of them, it was Ryan, I thought he was the cutest one but I was wrong, he once hit me and then said behind my back that I was worthless and he also lied about his death, he did it to leave me alone...I'm not sure why I'm fucking doing this???!!!??? *cries harder* The reason why I killed him is because he wanted to kill your family, I defended you from him and Richard is still on the run and...I...I..I had to lie to you and everyone because I thought you'd reject me or see me as a dangerous person *cries*

JENNIFER: calm down, everything is going to be ok, I promise, Pam look at me, I'm glad you did what you did, I'm so proud of you, I should thank you for everything you've done that day, I'm sorry if I couldn't do something to protect you, can we start again and be friends? *sad* *cries*

PAM: just tell me if you'd set me free, I don't want to be here, I hate this place, I can't stand how people treat me hear, I'm not a piece of shit, I'm only human, please if someone asks for me, tell them I'm ok, take this

JENNIFER: what is this?

PAM: I wrote something for Kerr, a blonde, a young woman who could be easily on her early 30s, it's not only about me but Gareth, please will you do this for me?

JENNIFER: of course I will do it, I'll get you out of here

After that, Pam smiles and the guard takes her back to the solitary cell, Jennifer says goodbye and feels relieved to know the truth about Pam's background, now she feels better but she wants to do something to set her free, the same thing Kerr wants to do for Gareth but what if the judge denies them their freedom? Will the two women do something illegal to set those two young people free? On the other side, Gareth still feels lonely as hell and wants to have some visitors just like Pam, at least the people who visited him the past two weeks were Sara and his mom, although this is going to change in a few hours when a female guard says: Rogers, you've got a visit, is that woman your girlfriend? 

GARETH: no, she's a friend of mine and I'm gay as fuck

GUARD: I didn't know you were gay, well the blonde is waiting for you outside

GARETH: ok I'm coming up, I hope it isn't my mom again

GUARD: why?

GARETH: that's none of your business

 

Here he sees Kerrilee wearing a Burberry trench coat with a book in her hands, the young lady says: Gareth, I'm glad you're alive! 

 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

 


	2. Fragile tension: I'd come for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerr left her home to go to the US and visit Gareth in prison, she's made a plan to set him free but will she get what she wants or not? On the other hand Dave wants to visit Pam but he still feels unsure about everything related to his love affair. However the boy is called for a new sesion, will this end up well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave (chapter 16 part 2)

Here Gareth sees a young lady standing up with a book in her hands and says: Gareth I'm glad you're alive

GARETH: Kerr, you came here! *happy*

KERRILEE: Oh my God, I thought something awful happened to you, tell me what's up?

GARETH: I fucking hate this place Kerr, you know what it's like to be hated and shamed the whole time, I'm nothing but a piece of shit for them

KERRILEE: you're not a piece of shit Gareth, you're such a worthy person, aren't you happy to see me?

GARETH: I'm happy to see you Kerrilee but I'm not happy to be here, how's your son/daughter? 

KERRILEE: he's fine, I felt sad because I missed you

GARETH: I missed you too emm...I need to tell you something but don't tell this to anyone, not even to Martin

KERRILEE: I'm all ears and why? I'd never tell anyone your secret

GARETH: that day I was about to kill myself, I wrote a number and hid it in my jeans, I have it on my jumpsuit, the cops know nothing about this and if you need to take money, you should take this from this account

In this moment Kerr starts to suspect Gareth could've been into dangerous and dirty stuff and suddenly she looks at him deeply in the eyes and says: what is it about? Just tell me it isn't dangerous or risky, I'm about to be 8 months pregnant and I need help for almost everyone

GARETH: you don't have to be forced into something you don't want to do it, it's Andy's phone number and the other numbers are Jennifer's and Martin's bank account

KERRILEE: It could be impossible but I will promise you something, Gareth I will get you outta here at any cost and it won't matter how I'll do it, you deserve to be free

GARETH: thank you so much and keep your promise Kerr

KERRILEE: I will never let you down Gareth, trust me but before I go, tell me what's more

GARETH: Today I'll be in the interrogation room again and I hope I'll do fine

KERRILEE: you'll be ok dear, I think the dude over there says that time's up

GARETH: I get it, Kerr hold my hand and promise me you'll be back for me

KERRILEE: that's what are friends for

After the short visit Gareth had, Kerr goes out of the prison in companion of a security guard, at least the boy feels happy to have a book to deal with such a hard time and it's Harry Potter, his favourite one; as long as the young lady goes out of that awful place and takes a taxi to go back to the hotel, _"I'm feeling happy because Gareth is feeling ok, I bet he suffered well during the time he spent in the police station, also if I have to set him free, the easiest way is to call an attorney, I'm afraid of losing Gareth, he's my friend but if I want to get his freedom back, I have to do something but this would go against my principles, my ethics and morals, I'll do anything to set him free and it's time to leave behind everything I've ever known"_ \- thought Kerrilee on her way back to the hotel, although she promised her partner to be loyal to him and even support him in the most difficult moments of his life, this time isn't about her partner Martin nor herself, this time is about setting Gareth free after all and so his friend Pam. At the moment Kerr arrives at the hotel, she takes the elevator and goes to her room, there the blonde lady sits on a chair quietly until she hears her phone ringing non stop, who's calling her at that time? Although the phone stops ringing within 20 seconds, she takes it quickly in her hands and see that she's got two lost phone calls from her husband, _"I just want to be on my own now, I don't want anyone to call me, at least for today so I'm sorry because I won't be answering your phone calls my dear, I'm focused on how  to set my friend free, I just don't care about anything but him, he's the most important person now"_ -thought Kerrilee when she took off her wedding ring and left it on the nightstand. 

What are her plans in reality to set Gareth free? Would she also help Pam or not? Even though there are questions who hasn't got an answer yet, Kerr is determined to do anything at any single cost to have her friend back, she's determined to do it because Gareth and her had a beautiful friendship back in 2004 but never saw him again when he moved to another place, fortunately Kerr met him again at the hospital and found out they could've had a lot of time to talk about their lives, their goals and stuff; however, the day Gareth and Pam were under arrest, the blonde felt like she was losing an important person in her life. Time flies really fast and time's running out, what would happen if these two are in fact innocent? Would the judge allow another trial to determine if they can walk free? On the other side, Jennifer feels shocked about what Pam's just confessed to her during her visit, she only know that the girl is completely damaged, physically and emotionally and feels that if there would be another trial, it'd be a hope for her and the rest of the people who care about the former agent. Here Jen goes out of the cab and immediately goes to a little shop to buy some souveniers for her family; there are questions which got a properly answer and there are another ones that seriously needs an answer but at the moment the answer is coming, one more questions unexpectably comes up! 

 _"I'm just determined to find out who did this to Pam and Gareth, those guards aren't friendly with visitors, I hope my family can handle with the fact that I'm going away for a while because I'll never let them down so easily, they mean a lot to me, specially my daughter, she's my everything and what will happen if I speak out for her? Will they silence me or not? I'm allowed to express myself without being shamed for it. I still don't understand why people who serve for the army or work as a spy are always hiding, their job is dangerous but that doesn't mean that speaking out the truth about the treat they receive is a crime mm...I just don't even know what else I can say, Manning was mistreated by her own people and her lawyer did everything to defend her, I'm glad she's about to be free this year in May"_ \- thought Jennifer walking past the streets to go back to the hotel and have some rest after a tough day. In parallel, Dave makes a phone call to Martin: hi, mm...I need to tell you something

MARTIN: what happened?

DAVE: Jennifer left a note saying she was going away for a few days *worried* I don't know where she went

MARTIN: what are you talking about? I knew you did something wrong and you faced her, but if you can call her, do it emm...I also need to tell you something

DAVE: what is it about? *curious* *thoughtful* 

MARTIN: Kerr isn't at home, I checked her laptop by curiosity and found out a prison's name on it 

DAVE: tell me everything, maybe I could find Jennifer, I don't think she went to Greece or Italy

MARTIN: it's a maximum security prison in the US, west Virginia and I can't see clearly the number, emm...I'm not sure if I could ever be there, I mean would you? 

DAVE: Marty, you're my best friend and I know we've been together even in our shittiest times, I'm not sure if I can do this on my own, I've got the feeling that this wouldn't end up well and I'm afraid

MARTIN: I'm afraid too, you're not the only one who's feeling like this, eemm...*nervous*...mm...meet me in two hours Dave

DAVE: ok, I'll be there, where? at the studio?

MARTIN: yes, in the dressing room

DAVE: *nervous* ok, I see you 

When he finishes the phone call, he immediately goes to the bathroom and takes a cold shower, _"for God's sake, I hope I won't be screwed this time, first Jennifer went away from home and she never told me where she went, I don't want to sound compulsive or even possesive, we had a really good relationship for about 18 years but I'm feeling that I'm about to lose my wife because I cheated on her with my lover, a young girl and I bet she won't ever forgive me for what I did, I hurt her and I lied to the person who I was supposed to love, I should've stopped but I should face the truth, she doesn't trust me anymore, I feel like I'm about to lose someone who saved my life when I was about to fall down and disappear, I know I love Pam but if Jen and I break up, we'd try to get along well and be friends to show our daughter we're fine, I went through the same shit once and then twice, I'm not sure if working out and beginning this again would help and if this doesn't work out, I'd have to say goodbye and cry on my own"_ -thought Dave feeling the cold water falling running on his body, then he closes the tap and stays in the bathroom for five minutes until he goes to his room and dresses up. As long as the frontman is procastinating about what will happen during the rest of the day, in New York, Jennifer feels lonely deep inside, gets some wifi and logs in skype, there in her hotel room the brown haired woman sends a message to her daughter: tell your father I'm fine, he shouldn't feel worried about me; however she doesn't get a reply from her daughter but from her husband: Jennifer? God, where have you been? I thought you were in Greece with your parents.

JENNIFER: no, I'm in New York on my own and I'm ok, how are you?

DAVE: I'm fine but a little bit busy, I'll be working at the studio for long hours today 

JENNIFER: good for you, guess what I did! *quiet*

DAVE: were you shopping or something?

JENNIFER: I visited Pam at jail, I had to go to Virginia and turned my phone off, those security guards aren't friendly at all so please don't come here

DAVE: *shocked* how is she? Where is Pam?

JENNIFER: you should beware, it's a maximum security prison, the convicts wear orange jumpsuits and have lots of restrictions, one of them is no mobile phones are allowed inside and they are only allowed to write and send letters

DAVE: fuck, that must be awful, what did Pam tell you?

JENNIFER: She had a bruise in her right eye, she had a fight with another prisoner and killed her by self defence, she also told me something that made me cry

DAVE: *curious* what else she told you?

JENNIFER: it was about her parents and why she had to hide so many things from us, specially from you em..I'm not ok I...I *sad* 

DAVE: don't be sad Jen, will you come back home? *worried*

JENNIFER: In a week, you'll be fine on your own emm...I'll call you back later Dave, bye

DAVE: no, fuck no, please don't go *anxious* *upset* oh no, why are you doing this? 

After that, Dave feels like he forgot to tell her something really important and in New York, Jen logs off for a while and cries in complete silence as if she felt guilty about something she did but didn't do, her hidden emotions came out to light and crashed into pieces and the reason why she's really crying isn't because she misses her partner, actually she feels sad for Pam and prays for her life. Meanwhile in prison, Gareth is called again to the interrogation room but this time the boy isn't feeling well at all, his anxiety is in the highest peek and anything could bother him so easily even though if he tries to stay quiet unless he takes some pills to control it and obviously listening to a few music tracks but even songs aren't allowed in prison, although the poor boy tries to stay strong through this awful moment of his life but now it seems impossible for him to calm down and even the action of breathing in and on seems too much for him. How will he be during his time again at the interrogation room? Will be he tortured physically or emotionally again like the first time? What will happen if Gareth ends up involving himself in a horrible fight with the cops? 

During 15 minutes Gareth stays in complete silence, two of the four cops feel scared by the look in his dark green eyes, suddenly one of them asks Gareth: do you remember when was the last time you worked for the CIA?

GARETH: yes I do *calmed* I worked for them until I was given holidays to go with Pamela to Milan and London, we had fun there

COP 1: ok and do you know this woman? _*The picture shows Jennifer's face*_

GARETH: of course I do, she's a friend of mine, I hope she's fine in spite of everything and the last time I saw her, she felt worried

COP 2: and do you know him? _*The picture shows Martin's face*_

GARETH: yes, is Dave's best friend, I'm taller than him and he seems a nice guy, really shy like me 

COP 1: ok, is it true you betrayed the USA Gareth Lee Rogers?

At this point Gareth's immediate reaction isn't the best and hits one of them in the face, quickly the other one tries to stop him but he can't do it, Gareth punches him in the face multiple times, their peers try to help too but Gareth isn't naive and takes their gun and starts shooting at them, one by one, the question was like a personal attack on him and defending himself is his priority now, here Gareth sees one of the cops isn't dead so he crawls on top of him choking him and then takes the cutter and stab him in the jugular multiple times and says: fuck you, fuck you so much!!!! You don't know me son of a bitch!!! You know nothing about me, die fucking piece of shit die!!!!! When it finishes, his orange jumpsuit has fresh blood and his hands, they're full of blood until he realizes that killing them in self defense makes him feel like a hero, the one who defends his life and waits for a hope and a second chance in life. Will he be set free after what he did? Is Gareth really innocent? 

 

***

GARETH: you know nothing about me *stabs him one, twice and more* 

COP 1: *dies* please!!! *dead*

GARETH: He shot me down bang bang, I hit the ground bang bang and for all the sounds bang bang my baby shot me down *sings* 

COP 2: fucking son of kssjfhdkhfs *shot x2* 

COP 3: no, stop this Rogers, nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shots dead* 

GARETH: and now it's my time to shoot you down!!! *nervous* 

COP 4: fuck no!!! *dies slowly* 

 

***

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Nobody's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling trapped in somewhere no one belongs, somewhere Gareth and Pam feel like absolute isolated people but there is alight between the darkest places in the world, will they be set him at last? On the other hand Kerr and Martin have a strong argument through a long distance phone call, what will happen right after the visit???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave (chapter 16 part 3)

Gareth's got blood in his hands after spending one more time in the interrogation room, he felt he was attacked verbally by the cops but also another thing that he could blame was his anxiety and himself for not taking the pills, everything was mixed with his anger issues and the boy exploded; although this would make Gareth to spend more time behind bars, Kerr promised him that she would get him out of the prison, in which way she will probably do it? No one knows if there's an answer for it yet, maybe there should be one; in Pam's case, she's constantly in risk behind closed doors even if she tries to pretend everything was fine. What would happen if one of them decide to run away and find a shelter for the other? This may seem difficult, impossible because security guards know exactly where prisoners are (they've got an electric sensor in their ankle) and they can definetely catch them in less than one minute. At the 3 star hotel, Jennifer wakes up from the short nap she's taken and sends a text message to her step son, something she would rarely do unless it's an emergency! But this could lead to screw another person. 

 

_Jen- "S.O.S"_

_Jack- "what happened? Do I have to call my dad one more time?"_

_Jen- "no, don't call him em...need $5000.00 for tomorrow, it's an emergency"_

_Jack-"why are you running out of money? I thought you had it :/ this is weird"_

_Jen- "don't say anything to anyone but one of your siblings is in prison, I hope you'd take this well" *_ worried*

 _Jack-"Lincoln is fucking dead Jennifer and Gareth is a friend of mine"_ *upset*

 _Jen- "Gareth Rogers is your brother! oh no, I'm sorry but I had to tell you this, I'm sorry!"_ *guilty* *nervous* 

 

After she revealed this, her heart is racing at the point she has to breath in and out to calm down, take a break and then call someone for help if she'd deal with a heart attack or something realted to it, _"I think I've just did the right thing, I hope he wouldn't talk to me anymore or at least greet me, I had to do it, his brother is alive and he deserved to know the truth, everyone deserves to know it, at least Pam is a good person in spite of everything, what would you do in a situation like this? I do what I had to do, I have to get Pam out of this and what about Gareth? He also matters, I hope he's doing well, the truth may have devastated him from the beginning but he knew how to deal with it, it's confussing but sometimes it's necessary to know all of us are going to be ok, maybe I'm just crazy and I need to come back home_ "-thought Jennifer when she goes to the bathroom and washes her face twice, as long as the woman is feeling quiet again, she turns on the tv and starts zapping the channel until she sees

 

> _"It seems that there would be a new trial tomorrow and it will determine if former CIA agents Gareth Rogers and Pamela Woods would face more charges or they would be set free as innocent people, because there were people protesting outside, also the attorney said that their clients feel sufocated and deal with several breakdowns...good afternoon this is Kate from CNN"_

_"oh, I must do something right now, even if it's not right!"_ -she tought again and makes a phone call to Dave, meanwhile in Virginia, Kerrilee wakes up after having a long nap at the hotel, turns on her phone and sees 7 losts phone calls from Martin _"oh fuck! I don't know what he wants right now, well I hope he won't be angry because I couldn't answer, I bet he may be upset but nevermind, everything will be alright after all I guess or not? Well I'd call him now and ask him if he could take care of Johnie or at least do something, last week he was so busy with work that I had to do all alone, life sucks sometimes but not how I'm feeling now, everything sucks right now"_ -thought Kerr at the moment she decides to make the phone call and put it on speaker, here the young lady waits a few minutes until she hears a familiar voice saying: Kerri, where have you been sweetie? 

KERRILEE: hi Marty, I'm fine *lies* I'm just a bit tired but don't worry about me

MARTIN: I'm relieved you're ok, I thought you were missing, why didn't you tell me?

KERRILEE: I just don't know how to tell you this but you couldn't believe me why I went away from home like that

MARTIN: tell me dear, I'm all ears for you

KERRILEE: I visited Gareth in prison, he told me he wanted to be out as soon as he could because he felt trapped, he's living in a solitary confinment and I felt so sad for him

MARTIN: ouch, I can imagine that but I hope he's ok and tell me more about you, how's Virginia?

KERRILEE: it reminds me when I got lost so many years ago but nevermind I..I just promised Gareth something 

MARTIN: *curious* what did you tell him? 

KERRILEE: I'm determined to get him out of that awful place forever and I think I need your help, Gareth is innocent and he doesn't deserve to spend half of his life living in miserable conditions, please will you?

MARTIN: I'm not sure if I can help you but you should be careful, you can't risk yourself Kerrilee, you're pregnant *worried* didn't you think about any danger?

KERRILEE: I don't know what you're thinking about Martin! If you don't want to help me that's ok, I'll do it on my own and fuck this, fuck everything!!!! *upset*

MARTIN: don't even shout at me, why are you doing this? You can't do it unless there's a trial ok?

KERRILEE: imagine they did the same shit to Dave, what would you do? Cross your arms, no!!! You'd do anything to save him from hell even if it seems impossible, I don't care what other people may think about me or you, I only care about Gareth, I want to help him *angry*

MARTIN: *thoughtful* I think you're right, I could do anything for Dave, he's been my friend since such a long time and

KERRILEE: I know you would say that, the same you're doing for him, I'll do it for Gareth! He's my friend and he needs me right now, I don't care if I die 

MARTIN: stop, please just stop, I know, I'll call you later ok?

KERRILEE: yes, call me back later... ~~_fuck you!!!!_~~  

 

The couple had an argument like any other one but this one is different because it involves the things a person would do to save a friend's life, will this lead to more trouble and then more secrets and lies? Some secrets were revealed like 3 weeks ago and then that awful day came and ruined everything! Anger seems to be gone for a while, Kerr stays in complete silence, thinks about improving her plans to set her friend free, quickly the lady starts looking forward for a guide and call to anyone who is an attorney and types the number in her phone, surprisingly she hears a reply from an attorney: hello Miss, can I help you? "yes, I'd like to get my friend Gareth Rogers out of prison because I believe he's innocent and also Pamela Woods, his best friend"-replied Kerrilee; here she doesn't get an inmediate reply, the blonde is getting impatient and when she's about to hang up the phone call, the man replies: I'd help you but with one condition, listen to me carefully because you should get at least 3 million dollars if you want your friends walking free. Immediately she hangs up the phone call and feels confused, why would an attorney be so corrupt? Meanwhile in London, Martin feels guilty about the argument he had with his wife and starts thinking about everything she said to him upset, the lady was right, he'd do anything to save his bestie and even cover him if he did something forbidden but sometimes a good slap was necessary to open his eyes and face reality. There he sits in silence, staring at an empty glass of water and saying to himself: I owe her an apology, I didn't meant to be so rude, she's a nice person, she doesn't deserve it and at least I'd help her, I'm not ok *sad* I think I just...I don't know.

Martin is still sat in his chair in the dinning room, all alone tears fall down from his blue eyes, the ones he hid hours ago, suddenly he receives an unexpected visit from Andy and Dave who find their friend sad and comfort him with a bear hug; here the three talk to each other and Andy asks him: what happened? Who made you cry Martin? *curious* *concerned*

MARTIN: I just had an argument with Kerri, she visited Gareth at prison and told me the life he's living right now and...

ANDY: what really happened?

DAVE: Tell us everything, we won't say anything Marty

MARTIN: then she told me she wanted to set her friend free and I felt in disbelief, it wasn't after this but quickly told me that she needed my help but I refused at the beginning so she got upset and said to me mm...what if Dave was sent to prison for something he didn't do and she said that I'd be capable of everything and *cries*

DAVE: don't cry Martin, everything's going to be ok and I saw just a bit of tv and I heard that there would be a new trial to determine what the future might be for Pam and Gareth

ANDY: calm down, we're ok, nothing wrong happened to us emm...Martin, I'd like to ask you a question

MARTIN: ask me anything

ANDY: are you sure you will help Kerrilee to set her friends free? I just find it pretty difficult and as far as I'm concerned, people who were acussed and then went to a trial with no benefits, they aren't set free unless they escape from prison

DAVE: Prison break? Well at least we should wait for a trial or something, I mean Pam and Gareth are innocent but the boy was a little creepy for me

MARTIN: did you ever know he wanted to commit suicide in my own house? I found it out because there was a broken mirror in the bathroom and the pills were missing!

ANDY: fuck! How did Gareth survive to it? Is he actually innocent? I remember I saw him and thought he was shy just like Mart

MARTIN: I thought he was mysterious at the beginning, I had no idea why Kerr brought him home and never asked her such a thing

DAVE: you two should talk, I remember Gareth accidentally punched me with a sharp object because he confused me with a thief and then confessed that he was dealing with anxiety and anger issues, that's the reason why I found his medicine in my room by accident, I'm glad he didn't find out about this.

MARTIN: what about Pam? 

 

When Dave heard his lover's name, he stands up frozen and then sit again in silence, he feels his heart beating faster than ever, although he wanted to get over his lover Pam, he can't do it, he feels he still loves her and can't forget about her but what about his screwed marriage? Will he try at least to talk with Jennifer and fix it or begin again with a new life far away from her? 15 minutes later, the singer says: guys, Jennifer visited Pam at prison and she told me Pam made such a shocking confession to her about her background, her past and mentioned her about her family and why she hid the truth from all of us

 

ANDY: oh my God, poor girl, I hope she's doing well and I hope she'll be free, I've always suspected about that girl from the start but now I think I'm standing by her side, Pam deserves her freedom, she's been through a lot, am I wrong?

MARTIN; I agree with Fletch, what about you Dave? 

DAVE: if there are a million reasons to see Pam walking free like anyone else, I completely agree

 

Half an hour later, Martin turns on the tv, switches and then finds BBC News, the other two sit next to him in the couch and start watching the upcoming news:

 

> _"Good evening everyone, today the attorney told us through this important letter the reasons why their clients should be free, first of all Pamela Woods has been dealing with PTSD since her attempted murder in a luxurious hotel, also she suffered a miscarriage due to it and the situation she's been through prison wasn't the best, according to the police the girl attempted to harm herself and had a fight with another prisoner which ended with a dead person; on the other hand, Gareth deals with mental issues and the condition he has in prison would've lead to the boy to attempt suicide just like my client years ago(...) Finally the trial will be in two hours and it will determine if my clients will be free without any charges or sadly judged one more time; that was everything and ..."_

 

 _"Sometimes I just hope everything will be ok"_ -thought Dave while crossing his arms while watching tv, Martin feels nervous about what may happen during the trial and Andy has mixed feelings about it. Meanwhile in the courtside in the USA, Pam got dressed with black jeans, flannel red shirt, red boots and a blazer whitls Gareth chose blue jeans, a shirt and a cardigan, here the two meet again in the room and hug each other tightly for a long time and one of the says: Pam, I thought I would never see you again

PAM: Gareth, I'm glad you're fine, oh my God emm...you look so skinny

GARETH: yes, prison food is shit but at least ate something, what about you?

PAM: I don't know but I killed someone in self defense, please don't say anything

GARETH: I won't, guess who's gonna set us free apart from Sara

PAM: who? 

GARETH: Kerrilee, she promised me she would set us free

PAM: thank you my friend, just hold my hand during this trial ok?

GARETH: don't worry about it, we're gonna be ok

Now the trial has just begun, both Pam and Gareth hold hands while their attorney is next to them, the judge comes up and the rest of the people too, here it goes: Good afternoon, today we're going to determine if the former PFC agents who worked for the CIA will face more charges like aiding the enemy and tration or will be recognized as innocent, so first of all the attorney sent us an essay why their clients should be free and why Gareth Rogers and Pamela Woods consider themselves as patriotic and loyal people; as long as the judge continues talking, other people oppose and say: they should face their entire life in jail, what they did it's considered as a serious, when everything seems to be lost today, the attorney quickly answers: objection, Gareth and Pam are innocent and according to the law, they didn't give any classified information and their intention wasn't hurt the entire country or the people they love most, they did their job and kept such activities in total privacy, so I'd request at least that Gareth could take his pills due to his mental issues and for Pam, a psycological treatment as you already knew my client dealed with Post Stress Traumatic Disorders for a month or two because of an attempted murder which is a complete different topic. However, she seemed to be improving but at the same time harmed herself or attempted to do it while being behind those bars. Suddenly the others started a debate with the attorney, the judge says: order!! order!!

 _"I'm praying so hard so I could be free today and if not I would die wishing this day would have never happen"_ -thought Pam and Gareth at the same time when they're about to hear the final veredict, there's absolute silence at the court when the judge finally says: and the veredict is that Pamela Woods and Gareth Rogers, former CIA agents are innocent and won't face new charges as far as I'm concerned I believe in freedom of expression. 

 

In the end, Pam and Gareth feel happy and cry tears of happiness, something that was completely unexpected and even impossible, who made this wish come true? The most important thing is that these two are finally free and can start making new lives again, however, Pam starts to ache and feels her jeans are getting wet, what's really going on?? Was she pregnant without knowing it? How was it even possible? Here the attorney calls an ambulance and takes Pam to the hospital...

 

Will Pam be alright after all? 


End file.
